


Techno-NO! We're Heroes! Heroes Don't Kill! Motherfu- DREAM PUT THE KNIFE DOWN! - Philza at Some Point. Several Times.

by TotalEntropy



Series: My Minecraft Academia [1]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF, 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: Aizawa Shouta | Eraserhead Adopts Eri, Aizawa Shouta | Eraserhead Adopts Midoriya Izuku, Aizawa Shouta | Eraserhead Adopts Shinsou Hitoshi, Aizawa Shouta | Eraserhead is So Done, Alternate Universe - Mineta Minoru Doesn't Exist, Bakugou Katsuki Being an Asshole, Bakugou Katsuki Redemption, Chaotic Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF), Chaotic Midoriya Izuku, Chaotic Nedzu (My Hero Academia), Chaotic Tommyinnit (Video Blogging RPF), Chaotic Wilbur Soot, Class 1-A Shenanigans (My Hero Academia), Dadzawa - An Aizawa Shota Zine, Gen, Hero Public Safety Commission Bashing (My Hero Academia), League of Villains Shenanigans (My Hero Academia), Long-Haired Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF), Long-Haired Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF), Minor Character Death, Minor Character(s), Minor Original Character(s), Morally Ambiguous Character, Original Character Death(s), Parental Aizawa Shouta | Eraserhead, Parental Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF), Sassy Midoriya Izuku, Shinsou Hitoshi is in Class 1-A, Yagi Toshinori | All Might Bashing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-15
Updated: 2021-03-21
Packaged: 2021-03-23 05:00:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,633
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30050256
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TotalEntropy/pseuds/TotalEntropy
Summary: Who the hell thought it was a good idea for these maniacs to be heroes? Damn it, Nedzu. You're not paying your employees enough for this......................Aizawa was beyond tired at this point. Who knew a warehouse raid would lead to finding multiple teenagers and adult circulated right in the middle of an illegal experimentation project? Why is the tall blond child screaming? Why is the pig looking one holding a sword? Does-does that one have explosives? And how tHE HELL DID THE GREEN ONE GET THAT GIANT FUCKING AXE?! WHY IS THERE FIRE?!....Is that a fucking furry....................In which the local rat principle adopted a entire settlement of insane children soldiers, now has tea with said soldier's parents on Tuesdays and created a whole new class system for said maniacs to be heroes.Damn it, Nedzu. Pay us more you bastard.
Relationships: Clay | Dream & GeorgeNotFound & Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), Everyone & Everyone, I'm sorry this list is too long
Series: My Minecraft Academia [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2210613
Comments: 26
Kudos: 275





	1. Hey, What the Fuck?

**Author's Note:**

> Alright! I decided to make a MCYT and BNHA crossover because I don't see any and i thought it would be interesting (and chaotic). 
> 
> My usual Dream design and headcannons are the same in this book. He's jus not a god. Same with Techno and Philza.
> 
> If you want to know more of my DSMP headcannons, i can make it into a book for you guys.
> 
> Once again, the Dream Team are in a poly queerplatonic relationship because I honestly think it's adorable.
> 
> All the members of the DSMP that I decided to put in this book are purely morally grey and/or morally ambiguous. 
> 
> Purpled has selective mutism and Eret is blind due to the quirk that I have blessed (or cursed but it is what it is) him with.
> 
> Yes, Chat will be included. So will Nightmare and DreamXD, you'll see ;)
> 
> Wilbur has DID. There is Insanebur, Ghostbur, and Alivebur or just normal Wilbur. His DID plays an important role in his quirk.
> 
> Tubbo also has DID but he has Big Crime and Big Law. Although, they do not have anything to do with his quirk. 
> 
> Dream, Nightmare and DreamXD are all Dream, but it depends on the design of his mask. They all go under the name Dream or Daydream, for that is his whole name in my headcannons. More information will appear when his quirk is introduced.
> 
> Mhhhh. that's about it. More information will be at the end notes. Stay tuned ;)

"Hi!"

"What the fuck," a random cop deadpanned.

Yeah, that basically sums up this situation.

Let's recap.

It was supposed to be a simple raid. Anonymous intel was given about a suspicious abandoned warehouse that was located downtown Hosu. That being said, the Hosu Police force, Pro-Hero Eraserhead and Detective Tsukauchi decided that they was no need for that much people. Arriving at the scene, the warehouse looked just like the intel said. Abandoned.

Well, it appeared abandoned.

Entering the Warehouse was a whole other fish to fry. Not only was it not abandoned, but it appeared that there was some form of illegal human experimentations at work if the files scattered on the floor had anything to say with that. That, and there was blood on the walls.

And a dead body in the corner over there.

Case in point, the warehouse was not abandoned.

Also, it was not a warehouse.

Investigating deeper, they pose of officers and a single hero discovered that the building had at least two three dozen levels, all structured underground. Reaching the lower levels, the investigators found more dead corpses all wearing lab coats with identification labels. Aizawa himself found a female corpse with the identification labeled Section_2-SBI. He did not recognize the characters SBI, but hopefully, he'll find out tonight.

Just as he was about to see if there was more to identify, a sharp scream permitted through the air. Turning, he saw an officer running from one of the lower levels. Jogging over, he made it to the crowd of officers worrying over the frightened male.

"What's going on over here?" A young male answered the hero, eyes worried. "We're not sure, he just came running from the lower level looking all traumatized." He glanced up at Aizawa. "

We're not certain if he really did see gruesome remains of a corpse or a remain of whatever experiment they were working on down here."

Aizawa peered down at the officer once more and crouched to make eye contact -truly disgusting- with him.

"Hey," he caught the others attention "What did you see?"

Aizawa had no time for this. Tonight has been nothing but pure bull piling up one after the other. He wants to go home dammit. The officer licked his lips in hesitation.

"There's- I saw some sort of demon down there," Aizawa made locked eyes with Tsukauchi at that statement.

"Monster?" He brought his attention back to the officer. The officer nodded.

"Yes, I saw glowing yellow eyes? Or golden eyes and curled horns. It carried the outline of someone around 6'3 or something. Before anyone could ask the officer anymore questions, a voice echoed through the room.

"Well that's just fucking rude."

Everyone turned to the dark corridor where the voice echoed through, but they couldn't see who it was. Some officers rose their guns while Aizawa readied his quirk.

"See, even random strangers think you're ugly," Was. Was that a kid's voice?

"Oh haha. Shut it child." It was definitely a kid. Young too.

"I'M NOT A FUC-" Okay, _wow_. So the kid has a temper.

"Shut up SBI_04" SBI? Aren't those the weird identification digits he saw earlier?

"Go fuck yourself, you pigeon bitch" What.

"I am a duck, _first of all_ ,"

"Both of you shut your mouths before I decide to make it impossible for you to talk. _Permanently_ ," Yikes. The two stayed silent.

Aizawa decided that he was to tired for the shenanigans of those whoever where hiding in the darkness of the corridor.

"Whoever you are, please make your way to the front of the hallway where we can see you." He demanded.

"How about you go fuck yourself." Little shit.

"DT_02! We really don't need any unnecessary conflict right now."

"Sorry, DT_03..." Okay, he was getting sick of this.

Before Aizawa tried another demand, the anonymous group walked out of the darkness. It seemed to be around twenty of them, all dressed in white long sleeve button downs and white leggings. 

Kids. There were all kids.

"Hi!"

"What the fuck"

He wants to go home.


	2. Why is the Youngest so Fucking Tall?!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Our favourite underground hero and detective deals with the chaotic gremlins they stole from the Bad Place (Trademark).
> 
> As they do so, local rat demon comes forth with a proposal.
> 
> Aizawa is just Tired.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ALRIGHTY! Truthfully, this was suppose to be out like, a day or two ago, but I am in fact a student who does need to pass her classes.
> 
> Also, some of you guys enlightened me about Technobabe not into this whole shipping thing. I am terribly sorry about that, I just thought he said it was cringe. In response, I have decided that all the relations will in fact be purely platonic or queer platonic. To be honest, before i saw the comments, I was thinking of keeping it platonic because romance is not my forte. Plus, platonic Team Chaos, serotonin. Pure serotonin. They're just so cute like wtf.
> 
> Platonic poly DreamTeam is still going strong 'cause yes.
> 
> Mhhhhhh That's about it, enjoy!
> 
> Disclaimer!  
> I do not own Boku no Hero Academia nor am one of the brilliant creators of the storyline of Dream SMP. They belong to  
> their rightful owners, who are geniuses in their own right.

Now, it’s not every day you see a group of radical looking people wearing all white enter the police station, so it was pretty understandable that all eyes were on them. Didn’t make it any less annoying, however. Aizawa could see two of the younger children squirming under the nosey gazes of the civilians as they walked through the entrance of the station.

The taller of the two gave off small warbles of discomfort. He was one of the odd ones to look at, that much is true. Being one of the tallest in their ragtag group, standing at 7’0. He has alabaster and ebony skin, split exactly in the middle, with a lanky build. He had heterochromia with his eyes being one green and the other red. Unlike the others, he had cotton gloves covering his hands, one black and the other white, replicating his colour scheme.

All in all, to Aizawa, he's one of the weirder looking ones.

Then again, a handful of them looked like fucking furries so the bar wasn’t set exactly high.

“Why do I feel like someone just called me a furry?”

“No one cares, foxboy.”

“SBI_04 I _swear-_ ”

“Both of you. Quiet.”

“Of course, DT_01.”

“Whatever green bastard.”

Weirdos. All of them.

 _Kami_ he was tired.

When everyone was inside the station and all seated in a questioning room, Aizawa scanned everyone more thoroughly. Counting, he realized that there were more than twenty of them, and they were not all children. Thankfully. Huddled close to the monochromatic boy, there were two others. A short brunet with what looked like the wings of bees protruding from his upper back. He had periwinkle eyes shaded by long chocolate lashes. Sitting at the top of his head were fuzzy antennae. He had a short, soft build with nearly invisible muscle structure, but it was there. All in all, he was adorable.

On the other side of the monochromatic boy was a sandy haired teen who was also a bit on the tall side. He had startling amethyst eyes that contained rings of blue. He had a slightly build body, made for speed over strength. He would be a cute kid too, if, y’know, he didn’t have a serious bitchface on right now.

Standing right beside bee boy was a teen taller than him with a brighter shade of blond hair than the previous one. The teen had a lanky build with a nearly invisible sight of muscle. He had sharp cerulean orbs that seemed to always either be filled with hysterical happiness or unnecessary rage. As he spoke, the underground hero could see silver braces connected to his teeth.

Beside the loud blond boy was an even taller teen with fluffy chocolate locks and a charismatic smile, but something about him screamed dangerous. When he laughed, Aizawa saw a flash of what appeared to be fangs. He had warm brown eyes that screamed intelligence and something….. _unstable_.

Then again everyone in this group seemed unstable.

To the left of him was a male that looked like one of the few adults this group had. He had sandy and fluffy shoulder length hair. He had the same eyes as the obnoxious teen from before, making the hero think that they were related or something. His ears were slightly pointed, giving off the illusion of being elf like. His nails were also long and pointed too. They were black in colour, as well. On his back were a set of large grey wings. The wings appeared to be slightly larger than Hawks. His wingspan seemed to be approximately eight feet. He had an aura of wisdom surrounding him.

Stand slightly to the right behind of the, hopefully, adult, there stood a tall (What is it with this group and being tall?!) male with long pointed ears and a pair of bone white tusks protruding from below his lips. When he turned, Aizawa could see that he had black sclera with white irises and no pupils. Much like the adult he was on the side of, he had long, sharp nails, yet it did not carry a dark pigment as how the other did. Frankly, his whole stature screamed dangerous. The long pink hair he had did not make him any less frightening.

On the other side of the interrogation table was another group with an extremely tall male with what looked like a demon quirk, yet he had a halo hovering above him. Said male looked like he was nearly ten feet in height, leading him to crouch low so that he didn’t hurt himself from the roof. The demon male had ebony pigmented skin and stark white eyes. No pupils, to colour, just white. Unlike the others, his all-white clothing came with a hood, shadowing his face and hiding his hair. He had fae like ears and tiny fangs, along with inky black talons that blend in with the test of his dark skin. Even though he was one of the more intimidating of the bunch, he gave off an aura of innocence. Seeing something moving in the corner of his eye, Aizawa could see that the demon teen also had a long wiry tail, the tip being shaped like a heart.

Sitting right on the giant demon’s shoulder was a small teen, not yet three feet in height. The upper left side of his face was made of a hard blue substance that look almost like diamond. He had droopy eyes that gave him the look of either a lazy person or just very tired, Yet, even with those sleepy eyes, the hero could see sparks of mischief. He had bright blue hair styled in an undercut, the same colour as the material that made up part of his face, and sapphire blue eyes, those being a shade or two softer that his hair.

Curled up beside the tall demon’s left side was what appeared to be another male, with caramel ears and a long winding caramel fluffy tail. The tips of his ears and his tail were a darker shade of brown. The cat quirked male previously closed eyes opened to peer up at the sweet demon, making Aizawa see his completely blue eyes. No sclera nor iris, the only other disruption were thin black slits drawn right in the middle of his cold blue eyes. In the place of nails were slightly curved claws, intimidating and dangerous.

On the demon’s other shoulder there perched another tall teen with the same shade of sandy blonde hair like the purple eye child before, but unlike the child, this male had shining teal eyes. Instead of the usual round pupil, the teen’s own were shaped like the scope of a sniper gun. He had the impression that only most veteran underground heroes held. That, or assassins. He held himself relaxed, but there was nearly invisible tenseness below his muscles.

Infront of the that group were four persons with visible animal quirks. But, unlike the previous feline teen, this group appeared to be more feral in terms of their animal nature. The tallest one was another adult with thick side facial hair and curled ram horns. The male had a pair of floppy, fluffy ears in the place of human ears. His eyes were an acidic golden yellow with horizontal slit pupils. He had shaggy coffee coloured hair that cut right above his nape and curled below his ears. His nails, not unlike a few of the previous males, had inky black and sharp nails.

Leaning on the goat man was what looked like an absolute furry. Completely covered in a thin layer of orange red fur with some parts being white. Just by looking, it was obvious that this teen what a fox hybrid of some kind. The teen honestly looked like a bipedal fox with intelligence, with pointed rust-coloured ears and his entirely fluffy tail that brushed against the floor.

Playing with the fox’s tail was a short male with dark curled hair under a white beanie. Just like the two males before him, he had an absolute feral gleam in his dark, probably black eyes. Behind him were a pair of sunshine shaded wings with a wingspan of nearly six feet. Not as large as the other winged male or even hawks but it was still impressive. When the avian male laughed at a joke the horned man said, Aizawa was able to see a mouth full of extremely sharp teeth. Actually, most of the persons dressed in white had either pointed ears, sharp teeth, long claws or all of those attributes.

Standing on the other side of the horned man was a relatively short woman with pure white fluffy hair that brushed against her waist. Unlike the curled horns of the male she was beside of, her horns just looked like short knobs slightly protruding through her hair. Her ears, much like the goat hybrid, were floppy ears that were covered by a thin layer of soft white fur. She had unique gradient eyes the top being blue, gradually converting to a bright pink. They were undoubtedly beautiful, borderline hypnotizing. She held herself dainty, but Aizawa could see that she was ready if any threat came about.

Behind her was one of the taller males, two inches or so taller that the monochrome teen. Shaggy dark green hair fell on the nape of his neck and partly covered his eyebrows. His eyes were a radioactive green that glowed against his black sclera. He had slightly tanned skin that was covered in what appeared to be square freckles. He had a muscular build, one that made it appear like he did a lot of heavy lifting. All in all, he looked like one of the more ordinary ones, if it wasn’t for the eldritch appearance of his mouth, it being stretched nearly to his ears.

Holding on to his arm was a relatively shorter teen with dusty brunette hair that feel right below his ear. Out of everyone, he had the most humanoid appearance. Him and the tall blond teen with the obnoxious aura. Grey-blue eyes were shaded by long eyelashes. However, the teen gave off a feeling of a trickster. Humor always shone in his eyes like he knew a joke that no one else understood.

Taking beside them were two others. There was a female with long flowing dark brown almost black hair with her bangs and the front tails of her hair being stark blond. Her hair was cut cleanly midback. What looked like scales peppered her fair skin along her cheeks and at the side of her neck. The hero assumed that the scales went lower. Soft blue eyes gave her a look of sweet innocence, but if there is something that Aizawa learned with this group, is that they always seem ready for a fight. Furthermore, she did not seem to have humanoid ears. A finlike membrane took the place of the cartilage, being a translucent blue shade. Like most of her friends, she had slightly pointed teeth, fit for a carnivore, with matching claws to match. Her claws, however, was tinted a soft blue.

Speaking to her was another tall person with dark chocolate hair and eyes covered with a white fabric. They held themselves with an air of superiority and poise. They had an androgynous figure that could not be determined beneath the white uniform that they all bore. Their ears were slightly pointed, that could be easy to miss if a person wasn’t looking. A chaotic power vibrated softly around him.

Hanging right behind the two was a group of four. The first to catch the underground hero’s eye was an average size male with messy brown hair practically buzzing with uncontrolled energy. Looking closely, the hero could see that the teen also had heterochromia, but still differently that the bicoloured teen. His left eye was a vibrant teal with an amethyst pupil instead of black, while his right was a shining fuchsia with a pastel green pupil. Although, as the teen turned, it appeared as if the colours changed at every angle. Looking closer, Aizawa saw that connected to his pupils were the hands of clocks, ticking at the same rate of an actual clock.

He was holding onto another average sized teen with a large muscular build. The teen had a dark tan and wild, thick shoulder length dark hair. Sitting on top of his hair were neatly made buns. His eyes were mesmerizing. They looked like molten magma constantly shifting. Aizawa could practically see the heat radiating off of the male. Like most, he had pointed ears and sharp teeth. His nails were long and had the appearance of being dusted in charcoal.

Sitting beside his feet was a shorter male with side shaven chocolate hair. The teen had a slender build with fair skin. His eyes were unlike the others. He had rings of blue around his coffee eyes. The blue rings had white binary codes flashing occasionally. The shorter teen had rounded ears unlike most of his fellow escapees and blunt teeth. Although, amongst the skin that was shown, what looked like teal circuit boards were tattooed against his skin, glowing softly.

The last teen was one of the weirder looking ones. He did not have any animal characteristics but looked sort of like an anomaly. He stood tall, not as tall as the bicoloured teen or even the eldritch male, but still stood as one of the taller ones. He was slightly shorter that the pink haired male from before. He had stark white skin with vibrant green eyes, framed with long startling green lashes. His eyes were a hassle to describe, them being different shades of green, fluctuating and glowing with power. He had thick lime green hair that fell right above his waist. Dotting his face were soft pastel green freckles. Again, he had long, pointed ears and sharp teeth that best fitted a predator. Long, stark white claws protruded from his slender finger. He had an androgynous build, but still showed obvious muscle. Hanging from his waist by a green ribbon was a clay mask with a childishly drawn smiley face that gave off a feel of intimidation.

After the long examination of everyone that they supposedly saved from the underground lab, Aizawa addressed the group.

“Does group have an established leader?” he asked.

The dark-haired teen with sunshine yellow wings perked up.

“Do you mean our main leader, or the ones who usually care for us?” He asked back. “Because there is a difference.”

Aizawa became intrigued, looking around when he saw the entire cluster of white clothed persons had their attention on him. “What’s the difference?”

“Well,” this time, it was one of the younger ones who jumped in, amethyst eyes staring into his own dark grey.

“When it comes to taking care of us teens, it is usually FERAL_03, FERAL_04 and SBI_01 who takes care of us, them being the actual adults among us,” the teen pointed to said persons as he called what their identification was. “However,” he started again, “In terms of general leading, that would be DT_01,” he nodded his head at the hypnotic eyed teen.

Aizawa rose his eyebrows at this. Interesting.

Seeing that the hero’s eyes was on their leader, DT_02 and DT_03 stepped in front to cover him from the hero’s gaze. DT_01 did nothing but smirk softly in amusement at his friend’s actions.

“In that case,” Aizawa started up again “I would like to speak to one of the caretakers and your general leader,” he finalized.

Shrugging, SBI_01 walked forward with DT_01 following right behind him after reassuring the other two that he would be fine.

Standing beside Tsukauchi, who was seated at the only table in the room, he motioned the other two to join them at the table. There being only one more chair, the green haired teen sat down while the older stood slightly behind him on his right.

“So,” the winged male began “What’d you need to know?” he asked as the greenette folded his slender hands beneath his chin.

Aizawa rose his eyebrows once more, flicking his eyes who looked back. The assumed that the supposedly leader would be the one to speak. Ever-changing eyes glistened amused at the two before him. The hero and the detective turned back their attention before them. This time Tsukauchi spoke.

“We wanted to ask if you knew what they were doing to you in the undercover warehouse?”

He asked hesitantly, afraid that either one of them might flip out due to any trauma. The winged male spoke again. “Ah, yes.” He chuckled. “Quite the mistake on their part,” he shook his head laughing, while the younger one’s smile only became wider, like some sort of inside joke. Aizawa and Tsukauchi were confused at that. Mistake? What were they talking about?

“Would you be willing to elaborate?” the brunette detective inquired.

SBI_01 - and they definitely have to ask of they have an actual name or not later on- only nodded and began to explain.

“See, the ones that you saw dead on the floor were, obviously, scientist and researcher; but of course, not exactly the moral type.” He motioned to the white clothed persons that were either still softly talking among each other or paying attention to what they were saying.

“Most of us were either born inside that lab or sent in here at the age that we knew nothing of our self.” He paused for a second, an odd emotion flashing in his eyes before he continued.

“As you might have recognized, we do not have names, but identifications. We were either never given a name, or we do not remember it from how young we were when we got sent to the labs.” He paused once more, before motioning to the sheep hybrid woman and himself.

“Subject FERAL_03 and I seem to be the oldest among our ragtag group, if the identification files we stole from them were correct. If so, them both of us are twenty-five.” He then motioned to the third tallest of their group, the bicoloured male. “And our youngest would-be MOB_01 over there beside SBI_05.”

Aizawa deadpanned at that. _He_ is the youngest? Why was he so fucking _tall_? To be honest, that would explain why he was shyer that the others.

Tsukauchi also blanched at the age-height difference of the teen, but he tried to stay on track.

“Do you know why they would be testing on you guys?” he asked, only to deflate when the winged male shook his head negative.

“Project Mojang,”

Everyone’s head swiveled to the teen beside SBI_01. All he did was sit straighter in the chair he was seated in.

“They took us for something called Project Mojang. It was formally a project to make quirked soldiers in place of heroes. It was something like a shared quirk experiment. Something that would make it possible for unkillable child soldiers to keep civilians safe and defeat villains,” he shortly summarized. Aizawa began to feel grey. The teen in front of him was basically saying that someone who might be either a hero or someone that was on their side were creating child soldiers?

Before he could ask anything, the teen kept talking.

“However,” he rose a slender finger. “They failed. The plan for total control of us were an obvious failure. The only part of their sick experiment that they actually accomplished would be the sub project, Project FERAL,” he pointed at the four in the far corner “and the succession of us having the same quirk.”

Tsukauchi looked confused at that.

“How is that possible,” he asked. “By the looked of it, all of you have different mutations.”

The greenette smirked in response of his confusion.

“That would be because the quirk that we all share is not our own.” The odd look in Tsukauchi’s eyes returned.

“Is it possible for you to elaborate?”

The teen only looked at the winged adult who took over for him.

SBI_01 began to explain. “As you said, we all have visible different quirks, although,” he peered down at them. “Most of us when we were sent in there, started off with out a quirk.” He turned his attention to the persons labeled FERAL along the monochrome teen, the eldritch male, and the hazel eyed brunette. “Example being the ones under Project FERAL and the ones under Project MOB.” He licked is lips before speaking again. 

“Even so, the one quirk that we all share is something called Inventory.” Aizawa and Tsukauchi looked at each other. The name of the quirk made it sound irrelevant or weak, but they were fairly sure there was more to that.

After giving them a while to think, SBI_01 went on with explaining.

“Inventory, much like its name, has the ability to store anything in our own personal dimensional pocket. The size or weight does not matter. The only downside is that it has the minimal of thirty-six slots, nine of those being what we call ‘hot bar slots’” The winged man paused to look down at the teen, as if to ask a question. The teen I question did not even look up to answer, only nodding his head. He sighed and continued is explanation.

“Among the given space, we also have what we call ‘Hunger’ and ‘Hearts’.” Aizawa was confused. Hunger? Hearts? Why those names in particular? As he was about to ask for an explanation, the winged male went on with it anyways.

“Hunger is the ability to see how much energy you have and how much energy you need. It appears as a glowing band on our right wrist with pictures of the certain type of food that we customized for ourselves. I, myself chose apples.” He then rose his right wrist that started to glow before 3-D images of green apples appeared.

Dropping his arm, he resumed with the explanation.

“Hearts, now, is the closest thing that those twisted doctors got with immortality.”

Tsukauchi and Aizawa froze.

_What._

The blond adult either did not notice their reaction or just didn’t care as he went on.

“With the Hearts part of Inventory, normal fata hits are not able to kill or maim us unless we have low Hearts, or health so to speak. Only if we are down to zero hearts do we actually die.”

The other two were speechless. That quirk was something else. Even so, they still have their own individual quirk added to that. It was unmistakably powerful, no doubt about it.

As two sat there pondering, the teen looked at them and began to plan.

‘If they’re like the ones that kept us in that warehouse, it would be our best bet to exterminate them here, so that word of this does not make it to the public.’ He looked back at his friends that were still speaking quietly among each other. ‘I’ll admit, it was a gamble to tell them this much, but if we didn’t go with them, we would be less safe forever on the run’ He gave a glance at the four younger ones. ‘And t wouldn’t be fair to them, not at all.’

With everything at a stalemate, with the detective and the hero still thinking and the other two waiting patiently, all they could do was sit and stew n silence.

Well, before the door was slammed open. The male with bright wings impulsively flared his wings in intimidation when the sound echoed through the room. The teen with the cat features instinctively hissed in fear, as the demon held him and the diamond golem close to his chest. The pink haired male quickly pushed the tall blond child and the fluffy chocolate haired male behind him, lowly growling. The tall, tanned green haired teen with the odd freckles began to give off a low hissing sound from somewhere as he pulled the monochrome teen and the grey-blue eyed teen towards his broad chest. DT_02 and DT_03 swiftly got up and made their way towards the eggshell white teen. Everyone else either tensed up or attempted to protect others.

Looking towards the door, everyone saw when a small rat like being walked through. Sounds of confusion or surprised went around the room.

“What the fuck?”

“Quiet, SBI_04,”

“Fuck off,”

Attention still on the rat (bear?? dog?? thing??) walked towards the interrogation table and jumped up. Making eye contact with the greenette, who was now being guarded by the short brunette and the taller dark-haired teen.

“It is I! Principal Nedzu! Am I a rat? Am I a dog? Am I a bear? Who knows!”

“You’re a chimera,” a smooth, slightly accented voice was heard. Nedzu turned his attention to the right of the teen sitting down towards the brunette beside him. Said brunette did not flinch at the beady eyes of the chimera. He maintained eye contact, his own eyes flashing with even more binary codes.

“Oh?” Nedzu began to chuckle. “I am I awe,” He looked at the brunette. “You are the first to ever answer correctly.”

DT_03 only nodded in response.

Nedzu brought his attention back to SBI_01 and DT_01. “Truthfully, I was listening to your conversation, and I am intrigued.” The chimera’s beady eyes shone with an unknown intent.

“So! I have come before you with a proposition!” Nedzu looked at the greenette, who stared back unwaveringly.

“I will not lie to you, if the Hero Commission or others like them hear of you, you will be in a serious predicament. With them finding out the origin of your quirks and the power it holds, your freedom will be short lived.”

Some of the teens flinched at that, while the others gave of threatening sounds. A tense atmosphere fell over them at the chance of their freedom being taken away once more.

DT_01 only closed his eyes as the winged male placed a comforting hand on his shoulder. “We feared that might be the case,” said winged male spoke up. “Even though, the last thing we want to do is run. You can see it for yourself. Most of us here are children, only three of us are actually legal adults and I’m barely one myself.” SBI_01 sighed, looking at the younger ones.

Nedzu only smiled wider. “There is where my proposal comes in.” Everyone looked at the chimera in confusion, while DT_01 had a look of understanding.

“For your safety, and for the benefit of us both, I would like to welcome you all to UA as class 1-M!” The chimera extended his stocky arms in flourish.

The subjects of Project Mojang all gave various forms of confusion and apprehension. This time, it was the tall brunette with the unhinged feel around him that jumped in.

“What would be the difference between you taking us in or the Hero Commission?” surprisingly, he also had a lightly accented voice. “How do we know that becoming a hero under the watch of your school won’t deprive us of our freedom just as the so-called Hero Commission would?” He b began to walk closer towards the principal. “How are we so sure that you’re not like them? Gaslighting children to become a soldier of their own vision?” He was practically glaring at the principal now.

Behind him, the pink haired one got ready for something, while finned girl from earlier came closer.

Tsukauchi was confused at that at first until he saw the tall brunette’s eyes flash red. At that, Aizawa leaped out of his chair and readied his capture weapon.

Before the brunette had the opportunity to attack the underground hero, a large grey wing smacked him upside his head, resulting in him falling over, eyes going back brown.

“Ow dammit! Old man, what the hell?” he looked at who the wing was attached to.

Said ‘Old Man’ narrowed his eyes at the younger. “I’m literally in my early twenties, you little shit.”

DT_01 looked at his friends in hidden entertainment. Looking back at the chimera, he began speaking again. “Please forgive my dearest friend’s outburst, but he is right.” Startling green eyes became half lidded. “How are we so sure that we will not be used once more? Pardon me if I come off as rude, but this is a risk that I will not be willing to take if it comes down to that”.

Nedzu scanned the greenette before him. True, he does have a good point, a great point, but as a former result of an immoral experiment himself, he wishes to only keep them out of the hands of the Commission.

After a while, Nedzu smiled at the teen. “I can assure you that actions of that sort are not prohibited in my school.” He looked at all the refugees in the room. “I can also assure to you that you and your friends will be the saftest in UA. I have decided to create a special branch of heroics for you in order to guarantee that you will get the proper training and safety precautions needed.”

The teens and three adults looked at each other, maybe having some sort of telepathic conversation to see if this was actually their best bet. After nearly five minutes, DT_01 looked back towards the chimera and smile.

“Well,” he started “It seems as if we accept, principal.”

Nedzu small smile widened into a grin. “Excellent! Then I am pleased to welcome you to UA, class 1-M!”

Behind of Nedzu, Aizawa felt a wave of complete exhaustion.

‘This is going to go _very_ _bad_ , I can feel it.’

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was honestly a chance to explain how the characters looked, but i am not the greatest at description, so sorry if it's bad :(
> 
> So, that latest BNHA manga chapter, huh?
> 
> I am honestly in shock because wow, did not expect any of that.
> 
> On that note, Quackity's latest stream, huh? 
> 
> As you all should know, I am a Dream Apologist (more like a Dream enthusiast) so that kind of physically pained me. Even though, being a Dream Apologist does not change my view on torture, it was honestly awful. And though I know it's all roleplay, it hurts to see the Dream Team and Feral Boys in pieces. Even though, I have to hand it to them, they make a seemingly simple block game so much more interesting.
> 
> Let's hop to it then. 
> 
> Nedzu taking in twenty kids and three adults? POG.
> 
> Aizawa bone tired? Nothing new tbh.
> 
> Unoriginal ways to identify the personas of the MCYT before I gave them their actual names? My bad, honestly.
> 
> *Looks at Purpled* Who is this lost, sassy child? And why do I love him so much? 
> 
> I forgot to add, oh my goodness. The timeline is set after the entrance exam but before the first day of school.
> 
> That's about it everyone! See you when I see you! (Jk, if you read my other book, you will most likely see me either tomorrow or Monday)
> 
> Here, have a small spoiler for the next chapter:
> 
> [Project DT_03 Quirk- 404]
> 
> Until next time, this is Entropy, wishing you a chaotic day ;)

**Author's Note:**

> If you didn't realize, their ages have been modified to flow with the storyline of BNHA. Also, I decided that even though Dream Team are in the Queerplatonic relationship, Dreamnoblade/Technodream will also be a romantic relationship.
> 
> Here are their ages
> 
> • Tommy, Tubbo and Purpled-12  
> • Ranboo-10  
> • Fundy-14  
> • Dream Team-15  
> • Wilbur-16  
> • Techno-16  
> • BadBoyHalo-16  
> • Quackity-16  
> • Skeppy-16  
> • Slimcicle-16  
> • Niki, Eret, Punz, Sam, Ant, Karl-17  
> • Schlatt-21  
> • Philza-25  
> • Puffy-25
> 
> I decided not to add Jack, FoolishG, VelvetIsCake nor Hannah because I do not know them that well, so I fear that I will make their personalities flat. If I get to know their personas better, I may add the, later on.
> 
> Well, that's it for now. I hope to update this frequently because I think it could be very interesting and funny. Because I know my other fic are most likely serious and sad or tragic, I decided to make this series solely for shits and giggles. There will be serious moments, yes, but it's mostly crack and fluff. There will be trauma though lmao. Can't have comedy without trauma.
> 
> Till next time, have a chaotic day ;)
> 
> p.s. This is the only time i am creating a chapter this short. I absolutely hate short chapters but this was an exception because this had to be posted today.


End file.
